A jamais une nouvelle fois
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Et la dernière chose qui lui restait, un vestige du passé, de l'admiration et de l'amour, on lui demandait de le tuer. Tuer sa passion interdite. (...) Ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre et tous leurs souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Ça n'avait pas toujours été beau mais ça avait été intense. Il y avait eu des nuits d'échanges. Des nuits de révélations. Des nuits d'amour.


À jamais une nouvelle fois

L'obscurité dévora son visage. Bien que ses traits étaient rongés par la noirceur de la pièce, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été son professeur, non. C'était pour la suite, pour l'après dont personne n'avait connaissance. La guerre avait duré trois ans. Trois horribles années où les pertes avaient été lourdes, très lourdes. Mais par une chance incroyable ni Harry, ni Ron et ni elle ne faisaient partis des victimes. Cela faisait un bon mois qu'Harry avait finalement tué Voldemort. Et aujourd'hui, il était temps de faire du ménage.

-Alors c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé ? Potter ne cessera jamais de me décevoir.

Elle aurait pu sursauter mais ses sens, développés par la guerre et l'amour, ne l'avaient pas trompé. Même dans l'obscurité totale elle avait vu son rapprochement, senti ses légers mouvements pour s'approcher et, plus que tout, elle avait entendu son léger souffle dans sa nuque. Il avait respiré son parfum, elle en était certaine.

-Il avait une autre affaire à régler.

-Oh. Et qui donc est assez noble pour périr de la main du Survivant ?

Cela faisait longtemps que l'Ordre du Phénix avait décidé de tuer. Au début, c'était atroce. Les remords les tuaient à petit feu. Mais plus les mangemorts tuaient de leur côté, plus il était simple de vouloir les anéantir. Et finalement, ils y prenaient parfois du plaisir. Harry allait en prendre avec sa proie. Celle qui avait tué parrain et fiancée.

-Bellatrix.

Le mangemort eut un rire froid, presque cruel.

-La rancune est tenace chez ce garçon.

-Il faut croire.

Hermione n'avait pas envie que ça dure. C'était suffisamment difficile pour elle. Mais son aîné ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et, pour une fois, était ouvert à la discussion.

-Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi me tuer ? N'ai-je pas assez bien rempli mon rôle ? N'ai-je pas suffisamment mis ma vie en danger ?

La guerrière retint un frisson. Elle savait tout ceci était aussi injuste que nécessaire. Elle en avait tout d'abord voulu à Harry. Il lui demandait de tuer l'homme qu'envers et contre tout elle aimait à sa manière. Mais personne ne savait. Personne ne le devait. Comment cela aurait-il pu être accepté ?

-Tu sais bien pourquoi.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Les mains du mangemort la retournèrent et elle fit face à l'homme qu'elle devait tuer. Elle en devina les traits et ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa main à l'aveugle sur la peau blême de son ancien professeur.

-Le monde magique est fragile, on doit repartir sur de bonnes bases.

-Arrête de faire semblant Hermione, on est tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres.

Elle ne pouvait même pas le contredire. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir. On lui avait tout pris. Et la dernière chose qui lui restait, un vestige du passé, de l'admiration et de l'amour, on lui demandait de le tuer. Tuer sa passion interdite. Severus Rogue. Une folie au milieu de la guerre. Ils étaient brisés, l'agent double maudit et l'amie fidèle prête à tout pour la victoire. C'était à elle qu'il transmettait ses informations classées secrètes. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus.

Ils s'étaient aimés au-delà de l'imaginable.

Mais désormais c'était dans le lit de Ron qu'elle dormait. Et elle devait tuer son amant.

-Je dois te tuer.

-J'en suis conscient. Et je n'opposerais aucune résistance.

Son coeur se brisa un peu plus. Elle aurait voulu, espéré, qu'il se batte. Qu'il la tue. Mais lui aussi était lasse. L'un d'eux devait vivre, ou du moins survivre. Ils se l'étaient promis un soir, à la lueur d'un feu de cheminée.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait…, commença Hermione avec espoir.

-Non.

La voix claqua comme un ordre menaçant.

-Tu m'as promis.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'était habituée à l'obscurité et le distinguait. Elle voyait l'éclat dangereux de ses yeux.

-Une promesse sur l'oreiller.

-Je te l'interdis !

Il semblait fou de rage. Son calme si légendaire semblait être mort. Il s'approcha dangereusement, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas peur. Il pinça ses deux joues de son pouce et son indexe, affrontant son regard. Ses lèvres tentatrices étaient mises en avant mais il était trop furieux pour y prêter attention. L'air était menaçant. Fut un temps, elle aurait été effrayée. Mais au contraire, ses barrières se brisèrent. Elle fondit dans les yeux profonds de son amant et lui captura les lèvres, maintenant l'échange visuel. Il lâcha ses joues et lui prit ses cheveux, serrant un peu trop. Elle gémit de douleur et ferma les yeux. Il approfondit le baiser avec violence.

Et soudain il n'y avait plus que ça.

Comme avant. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, à se faire mal par instant. Ils reculèrent tout en s'embrassant jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Hermione rencontre une table. Il la fit s'allonger sans ménagement. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre leur temps, ils avaient trop _besoin_ de l'autre.

Avec hâte il lui rehaussa sa jupe et retira sa culotte. En dentelle verte. Elle avait l'intention que ça se finisse ainsi. Il n'en fut que plus énervé, plus excité.

Sans ménagement il baissa son pantalon, emportant son caleçon dans son mouvement. Et il la pénétra sans même la préparer, devant forcer un peu.

Elle en couina de plaisir et de douleur.

Avec violence, Severus enfonça ses doigts dans la chair d'Hermione, au niveau du bassin. Il butta férocement en elle.

-Je vais te faire crier plus fort que ne le pourra jamais ton rouquin, siffla le mangemort contre sa peau.

Et ce fut le top départ. Elle se laissa totalement envahir par les sensations. Par les mots qu'il disait. Par la façon dont il jurait pour se retenir. Le manque, la peur, la joie de le revoir et en même temps l'appréhension de la suite… C'était trop. Elle en profita de toutes ses forces. Ils ressentirent un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Et pourtant le Maître de potions était de loin le meilleur dans ce domaine. Elle cria et cria encore son nom.

Il éjacula, s'enfonçant au plus profond de son être. Elle n'était qu'eau et sensations.

Il ne la laissa pas respirer. Il l'obligea à se retourner et écarter les cuisses pour refondit en elle.

Au bout d'un moment aussi court que long, alors qu'il la prenait sur le sol, il se laissa entraîner pour la dernière fois avec elle.

Il posa son front sur le dos humide et à demi-découvert de son ancienne élève. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. Il se retira et elle se laissa glisser à terre, profitant de la fraicheur du sol.

Prit d'un élan de romantisme, Severus glissa aux côtés de l'ancienne Gryffondor et la serra fort contre sa peau blafarde.

-Enfuyons-nous…

Elle cacha sa tête dans le cou de son aman, appréhendant la suite. Sa peau déjà courbaturée semblait pulser aux rythmes des battements de son coeur.

-Et où je te prie ? On nous retrouverait. Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'importe où. Severus s'il te plaît, on peut…

-Ce ne serait pas une vie, la coupa-t-il. Tu mérites mieux.

-Mais… Toi aussi…

Ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre et tous leurs souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Ça n'avait pas toujours été beau mais c'était tellement intense. Il y avait eu des nuits d'échanges. Des nuits de révélations. Des nuits d'amour. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient et malgré le danger, ils se voyaient. Ils étaient mutuellement la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre. Si Hermione était auprès de Ron c'était pour que le monde retrouve un équilibre. Elle s'était sentie extrêmement mal. Elle s'était sentie souillée après sa première nuit avec le rouquin. Alors qu'au fond, c'était elle qui l'avait souillé. Elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Severus et ce dernier semblait le comprendre. De son côté, il avait toujours pris ces instants pour une folie de guerre. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Plus encore que Lily et il n'aurait pas cru ceci possible. Hermione était réelle, vivante et lui donnait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait le bonheur de sa maîtresse et jusqu'à cet instant, il était sûr que son bonheur n'était pas avec lui. Mille et une questions traversèrent leurs esprits et leurs yeux.

-Et comment vois-tu l'avenir Hermione ? Outre le fait qu'on serait recherché, qu'on ne vivrait jamais une vie normale, qu'on ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant car sincèrement je ne veux pas leur offrir cette vie. Tu nous vois vivre dans l'ombre ? Avec des journées identiques les unes aux autres ? Rester infiniment enfermés dans une maison ?

Si Hermione avait été immature, elle lui aurait dit que la seule chose qui comptait était d'être avec lui. Mais elle savait qu'une vie pareille l'étoufferait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils finissent par se détruire. Force était d'avouer qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Aussi, elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire que Severus serait accepté dans le monde magique. Non. Les sorciers avaient de la rancune et Severus avait fait des horreurs.

-On pourrait vivre chez les moldus… Ne plus faire de magie pour éviter d'être repéré.

-Tu me demandes de vivre comme un Cracmol ? Sans faire de potions ? Et quel métier ferions-nous au juste ?

-Tu me demandes de vivre sans toi et d'être responsable de ta mort, c'est tout aussi cruel. Et on trouverait, on a toujours le choix.

-Oh pitié, ne me sors pas tes phrases préconçues de Gryffondor. Nous avons joué et nous avons perdu. Tu dois l'accepter.

Hermione se sentit comme une enfant faisant un caprice. Mais plus que tout elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer et ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Elle voulait qu'il vive, plus que tout autre. Car il le méritait. Il avait passé sa vie à se battre pour le bonheur des autres. Bien sûr il avait fait de mauvais choix et de mauvaises choses. Mais pour autant, il restait une part de lui qui était extrêmement bonne.

-Bien. Dans ce cas c'est moi qui m'en vais.

La Gryffondor se leva, le bousculant. Elle mit en place ses vêtements et essaya d'avoir le meilleur aspect possible. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit à l'homme qui l'observait, peu sûr de comprendre. Puis, elle tendit les deux bras et ferma les yeux.

-Libère-moi, s'il te plaît…

Elle l'entendit se lever à son tour et sentit sa peau nue contre ses vêtements.

-Pauvre sotte. Jamais je ne serais capable de faire ceci.

Elle ouvrit les paupières et sourit aux deux billes noires qui la regardaient avec tendresse et colère. Elle se permit un instant tendre et caressa doucement la joue de son amant. Il esquissa un faible sourire.

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il y avait forcément une solution. Il y en avait toujours une. Et l'idée germa doucement dans sa tête.

HGSR

La jeune femme transplana avec le corps de Severus Rogue. Arrivant à destination, elle fit léviter l'enveloppe charnelle de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle longea des couloirs, croisant des amis ou camarades de bataille. Tous la regardaient avec une certaine admiration. Elle était à l'origine de bons nombres de plans et venait de voir sa cote augmenter. Elle finit par arriver la pièce qu'elle occupait avec Harry. Ce dernier était assis derrière son bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez il fixait attentivement un journal. Relevant son visage au bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, Harry regarda sa meilleure amie en souriant malgré son air fatigué.

-Voilà Harry, c'est fait. Dit-elle en faisant se poser le corps à terre. Est-ce que tu peux me donner la faveur de faire disparaître son corps ? Malgré tout il nous a beaucoup aidé et je hais le blasphème.

Le Survivant se leva et fit le tour du corps sans vie du Maître de potions puis il serra Hermione dans ses bras.

-Comme tu veux. Ça m'est égal. Je suis juste… Soulagé qu'il soit mort.

Hermione le fit reculer un peu et il shoota dans le corps. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Hermione plaça une main sur chaque joue de son meilleur ami et bloqua son regard dans le sien.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Bellatrix ?

Une lueur meurtrière et dangereuse dansa dans les prunelles vertes. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre qu'elle avait compris. Ça avait dû être un massacre digne d'un mangemort. Le gentil Harry, innocent et profondément bon était six pieds sous terre.

Les deux amis s'étreignirent une dernière fois et Hermione transplana de nouveau avec le corps de son amant.

C'était une charmante petite maison perdue au milieu de nul part. Elle l'avait acheté grâce à un héritage, peu avant la guerre. Comptant en faire une maison de vacances pour elle et ses amis, elle n'avait révélé son existence à personne et l'avait mise sous Filadelfia. Désormais gardienne du secret, elle avait mis Rogue dans la confidence.

Elle observa avec un beau sourire sa maison. Petite, coquette et surtout en haut d'une grande colline.

Elle fit suivre le corps de Severus et rentra dans la maisonnette, le corps à ses trousses. Elle monta les petites marches et déposa délicatement le corps de Rogue sur le lit double, il y serait bien.

Attendant qu'il se réveille, elle fit le ménage. La goute du mort vivant était très efficace, elle ne pouvait le nier. Cependant elle restait anxieuse et ne serait rassurée que lorsque Severus se réveillerait pleinement.

Plus amoureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle s'allongea et serra le corps froid contre sa peau pâle.

Tout irait bien, il se réveillerait bientôt. Elle se battrait pour avoir une place importante au Ministère et effacerait toute marque de traçage sur la baguette de Severus. Elle quitterait bientôt Ron et avec Severus ils vivraient dans cette maison ensemble. Oui, il fallait juste qu'il se réveille…

 _Oui je sais la fin est moche. Goutte du mort vivant réussite ou non ? Est-ce que notre cher Rogue s'est suicidé ou a-t-il accepté de vivre dans l'ombre avec Hermione ?_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends avec impatience vos critiques._

 _Mademoiselle Lys_


End file.
